


Corner Coffees

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Twitterpated [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Detroit, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: One wouldn't expect to catch their ex-boyfriend standing alone in the streets of Detroit so when Victor Nikiforov does just that, he feels like the luckiest man in the world.





	Corner Coffees

Maybe he’s dreaming, maybe this is a dream. A perfect fucking dream because there, right there across the street, stands the love of his life. Victor has been looking for him since their split nine months ago when Victor did something completely idiotic and after a month of fighting and yelling Yuuri finally grew tired and broke it off. It wasn’t like Victor didn’t deserve it, he _did_ and he’s not mad anymore, he’s no longer sad because right there, standing next to that stupid little coffee kart in the cold and snow is Yuuri and Victor can’t help but feel happy. Goddammit he’s so happy he could cry, and he almost does but after a few minutes of talking himself out down, no tears are shed.

Victor is still very much in love with Yuuri, if that wasn’t already obvious by how he’s feeling so giddy and shaking in his boots on the sidewalk, smiling like no other, and that will never change, he won’t allow it. But Yuuri… is he still mad, still pained and upset? Is _he_ still in love? Maybe not; it’s been nine months since their split, since Yuuri blocked his number and made all their friends refuse to let Victor contact him but then again, here was Yuuri at their spot. _Their spot._ The corner where they met on a Sunday, three years ago, in July—Victor will die before he ever forgets that day—and perhaps it a sign.

Maybe Yuuri has been looking for him too.

Despite all the obstacles that were put in place to keep them apart, Victor never stopped hoping, never stopped looking. Somedays he’d go to their favorite spots—the park just down the road, the pizza shop on 49th street, the pet store where they’d stand outside the window and coo at the puppies, and sometimes, though not as often as he should’ve, he’d come here too and wait. But Yuuri never showed up at any of their spots but he’s here today, standing across the street cold and alone with that stupid coffee kart, clumps of snow falling on his adorable old hat with cat ears, scarf wrapped high across his neck and face, hiding his flushed cheeks.

He’s still so beautiful and Victor is very much in love with him and maybe Yuuri has long since gotten over him, maybe he’s no longer in love, and maybe walking over there right now is a dumb idea, but maybes are only _maybes_. So, fuck it all.

Shuffling silently on his feet, Victor pulls his gray scarf away from his face, straightens and combs the fringe away from his eyes and takes a moment to breathe. It’s eleven at night on a Saturday, it’s snowing and a hot cup of coffee with the love of his life seems like the best idea he’s come up with all day.

He takes a step and then he’s on the street, then he’s walking across and in a matter of seconds he’s behind him and he’s so fucking excited _and oh my god it’s really him._ His heart is nearly bursting with glee, there are butterflies taking flight in his stomach after months of dormancy, he’s happy and oh god, he’s in love.

“You wouldn’t mind giving a poor man a cup of hot coffee, would you?” _God, so cheesy._

“Ah, sure,” Yuuri starts, gloved hands already pouring the hot liquid into a styrofoam cup. “What kind flavor cream would you like sir…Vict—Vitya?”

He nearly drops everything in surprise, but Victor is quick and he catches Yuuri’s hands before they can let go.

“Hi, Yuuri.” He says, a little breathless.

“Wh- What are you doing here?” Yuuri stumbles over his words, setting the cup and kettle down with shaky fingers as he looks up at Victor with the same wide, brown eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

“’Was just passing through,” Victor says lamely, looking down at Yuuri, fondness evident in every syllable.

“So late? And in the cold? Victor—”

“Don’t worry about me Yuuri. Besides, I’m Russian, the cold is practically in my blood.” Yuuri flushes behind his old scarf, nodding in understanding as if he was so caught up in fussing over Victor that he forgot and Victor is _pleased_.

It’s silent for a few moments, each man taking the other in, refreshing their memory with all the things that might’ve been lost over the months apart. “So, about that coffee,”

“Oh! Right,” Yuuri finishes his pouring, putting three spoons full of sugar and pouring in hazelnut creamer before stirring. “Here,” flustered, Yuuri hands over the cup with careful hands, not meeting Victor’s eye no matter how much he seems to want to.

“Thank you, Yuuri. How much is it?” Victor smiles at him, reaching into his pocket before he’s stopped abruptly by a cotton grip around his wrist.

“Don’t... Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” He says and Victor’s heart swells in his chest at the sudden gesture, at his kindness, at Yuuri practically holding his hand after nine months of no contact and Victor might _die_. It doesn’t last long though because regrettably so, Yuuri releases his hold, blushing profusely as he stammers out an apology.

“It’s fine,” he says and when Yuuri doesn’t respond, only looks awkwardly at his feet, Victor asks a question. “Sit with me?” he nods over to the bench to his right, his heart in his throat because what if Yuuri turns him down, what if he laughs in his face, what if it’s all over before anything could even begin again, what if…

“Ah, sure,” Yuuri says and before Victor can even register what happened, before his cheeks have time to flush and the butterflies in his stomach swarm in a frenzy, Yuuri has grabbed his hand _again_ and is pulling him over towards the bench. If it wasn’t for the fear of Yuuri thinking him a complete fool, Victor would sing aloud with joy, shout out to the heavens with mirth.

They sit in a somewhat awkward silence and Victor takes quiet sips of his flavored coffee—which tastes _exactly_ how he likes it, meaning Yuuri _remembers_ —and wonders what he should say. There’s so much _to_ say, so much to ask and question, forgiveness to beg for, but for once, when he actually needs his mouth to work, he can’t find the words.

They sit in their shared quiet, Victor too obvious in his blatant staring and it isn’t until his coffee is lukewarm and halfway gone that either of them speaks.

“I…I should apologize.” Yuuri whispers, scarf pulled away from his mouth and tucked under his chin. He looks absolutely dazzling in the snow.

“No! No, I should be the one to apologize, Yuuri. You did nothing wrong, that was all on me—”

“But _I_ broke us up!” Yuuri says to him, eyes wide. “I shouldn’t have done that, I wasn’t thinking clearly! We should’ve talked but I was just so _angry_ and I…”

“I deserved it, Yuuri,” Victor says frantically, trying his damnedest to get his point across, to accept his god awful mistakes and apologize. “What I said…it was completely uncalled for and I _hurt_ you, Yuuri. I deserved it after all that.”

Yuuri shakes his head stubbornly, eyes brimming with tears and it takes Victor a second but then he’s holding Yuuri in his arms, styrofoam cup thrown to the ground and forgotten, sweetened coffee spilling across the concrete. “I was stupid,” Yuuri says into his chest, clutching onto his brown overcoat.

“No. Nonononono, don’t say that Yuuri, please.” Victor holds him tight, suddenly on the verge of becoming overwhelmed by all his pent-up emotions. “It wasn’t you, it was _never_ you.”

“I shouldn't have done that... I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbles into the cotton of Victor’s coat, his arms wrapped tight around him now, hands clutching the back of his coat.

“I’m sorry too. I’m so, so sorry, Yuuri. If I could take it back I would, please know that.” Victor tells him, his nose pressed deep into Yuuri’s damp beanie, breathing in his scent. He’s missed it for so long, _so_ long and taking it in now is overwhelming and then he’s sobbing too. “I’ll never, ever say anything like that to you again. I swear to you I won’t. I just…I’m sorry Yuuri! You don’t have to take my apology...just hear me when I say _I’m sorry._ Please.”

Yuuri shuffles impossibly closer. They still fit seamlessly well together and that thought alone shakes Victor’s body with another breathless sob into his beloved’s hat. Staying like this while the snow falls in clusters, they breathe each other in, holding each other close, reveling in the way they fit together perfectly. Victor wasn’t expecting any of this to happen but _god_ he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful.

“I hated the past few months,” Yuuri begins after what feels like an eternity of compassionate silence. “I missed you so…so much but I was scared. I thought you hated me, _you never_ called and I…I was so scared. But then you appeared and I… _I missed you_.”

“Yuuri, I would never hate you. I’d rather die than have you think that. I love you, I never stopped loving you and I never will.”

Yuuri lets out a gasp, as his entire being shaking as he’s hit with another sob and he clutches Victor even _tighter_ than what he thought was possible. “I love you too. God, I love you so much and I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri,” Victor sighs against him and as if ignoring the past nine months ever happened, Victor pulls him onto his lap and Yuuri shifts accordingly, his head now settled in its reserved spot in the nook of Victor's shoulder.

They’re silent as they collect themselves, shedding what is to hopefully be their last tears of the night.

“Can we just…can we forget any of this ever happened?” Yuuri whispers into the chilly air, wiping his nose with his mittens and settling even closer to Victor.

“Only if you want to,” he says.

“…I want to.” Yuuri says, his voice full of soft determination. “Lessons learned.”

“O-Okay,” Victor tries to his excitement but an elated smiled forms on his lips and everything feels as if it’s in full bloom at the peak of spring and he’s happy. Oh, so very happy. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

Yuuri laughs, a lighthearted chuckle escaping past his lips and Victors entire being _swoons_. How he’s missed that laugh.  “Okay.”

There’s another beat of silence, filled only with lingering sniffles and content sighs as they hold each other close, getting familiar with each other all over again after so long before Yuuri speaks again. “You cut your hair!” he observes a little too late, gasping as he removes his head from its resting place and looks up at Victor. His eyes are an amazing shade brown and his nose is pink from crying and the cold and Victor is so incredibly fond of him.

 “Yeah, well, I figured something needed to change.” He smiles down at him. “I…I wasn’t exactly in a great place for the past couple of months.”

“Oh Victor,” Yuuri sighs, eyes losing their astonishment and going soft again but Victor cuts him off before he can begin to apologize, changing the subject to something lighter.

“I see you’re still lugging around that old Coffee Kart,”

“Oh, yeah,” Yuuri flushes, seemingly embarrassed.

“How much are they paying you? It’s freezing out here _and_ it’s late!”

“Pretty much the same as when I started,” Yuuri tells him, shrugging.

“That’s insane!” Victor nearly shouts, affronted by their audacity. The gal of these people! “That’s three years of service!”

“I don’t mind it,”

“But, Yuuri—” Victor starts but stops in his tracks at the sound of Yuuri’s amused laughter and fond eyes staring up at him.

            “God, I missed you,” Yuuri tells him suddenly, truthfully with a smile and Victor can’t help it. He kisses him for the first time since their split nine months ago and _god_ does he feel fantastic. Yuuri’s lips are dry from the frigid temperatures, firm as he kisses back yet still punishingly sweet against Victor's lips and his core erupts with so many different things at once, so many emotions and he feels like crying again. He pulls back for a breath, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s and sighs against his perfect lips as his blush comes back full force.

            “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

            “I love you too, Vitya.”

It’s well past midnight and its now Sunday and its _cold_ , way too cold for Yuuri to be out but Victor can’t find the energy to make a fuss about it because he’s happy and Yuuri’s happy and if there is any word he could use that’s even remotely close to describing right now it would be heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this some time ago but i wasn't happy with it so i changed a few things and because it's snowing outside i decided to post it. it got a 8/10 from my beta ( -2 deduction bc the coffee was thrown LMFAO )  
> #RIP TO THE COFFEE 
> 
> Song Inspo - [The Man Who Cant be Moved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvNkp5IUQdg) & [Crystal Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZVPIa990RM)
> 
> DO YOU LIKE ANGST?! [Check This Out!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/787965)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ibasedrandomnes)  
> [tumblr](http://ibasedrandomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> lmfao im such a dork


End file.
